Anything for my baby
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: I'm a teen mom,my baby is 1 years old. I had to make a hard decision what I'm not proud of but I chose what was the best for the both of us. My job isn't a dreamjob.Nobody want to work as a stripper... Welcome to my crazy life
1. That night

**Boys Pov.**

Kendall Pov.

I said for the thousand time in the last hour to the boys , " No,I don't want to go,I know today is my birthday but I'd rather be home and party with you guys then go to a club" I shighed. They want to take me somewhere out for the night cause today is my 21 th birthday.

Logan said , " C'mon you will love it,every guy love this where we gonna go." I still didn't know what they want to do.

I give in , " Okay,let's go" They cheered and we got in the car. Logan was driving and I couldn't look out where we go cause they blind folded me.

After 20 minutes we arrived,the guys get out of the car and pulled me out too.

They take off the blind fold and my eyes went huge when I saw where they brought me. They were all smirking at my reaction but Logan said, " If you are older than 20 you have to go to place like this at least once in your life" I didn't agree with it.

James piped in , " Dude don't be a buzz killer,relax and have fun" We went in and I couldn't help but stared a girl who wasn't older than 18 or 19. She was so beautiful but she could have better job than this.

We sat down in the corner at a bunk and we ordered the drinks.

Logan poked my in the shoulder , " I told you it's not so bad" He said smiling widely when a women walked up to him and did her job. Then James and Carlos got also a girl,but I just sat there awkwardly. I wasn't okay with these things,I understand that since we're famous the guys don't slept with girl in the past year but still this place is disgusting.

I got interrupt by the same girl who caught my eyes when I stepped into the bar. She was standing in front of me after her boss yelled with her to come over to me,she did it grudgingly. Without a word she grabbed my collar and pulled me into a room. It was a small room with a nice bed.

She pushed me down on the bed and began to unbutton my shirt when suddenly she stopped.

She said , " I'm sorry just don't tell my boss he will fire me if he finds out thhat I couldn't do my job" She sat down on the bed and pulled her knee to her chest. Then she started to cry.

I didn't know what to do,I buttoned back my flannel shirt then I went over to her and hugged her.

I didn't want to ask it,but it came out of my mouth, " How old are you? Why did you take this job,there's a lot better job out there than this"

She said crying, " I'm 18 and my boss said since I'm very young I'll earn more money than everyone else here so I took the job"

I said, " Don't say that,I can get you a job where you don't have to sell your body for old men and you gonna get more money for real work not for this alright? we just need to get you out of here" She stayed quiet. I stood up,take her hand than I walked up to her boss with her. Her boss was working in the bar as a barman.

I lead behind me the girl while I walked up to the guy,I said angrily, " HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WITH THIS YOUNG GIRL? SHE'S QUIT"

His boss, " Alright but I don't want to see you here again begging for a job got it?" He yelled to the girl.

She said to me, " What the hell you did,I needed this job more than everything,are you crazy?"

I answered, " I just saved you from this man and his disgusting mind,you're welcome" She slapped me in the face.

A small "ouch" escaped from my mouth.

" You ruined my life congrats" She said then tear out her hand from mine and stormed out of the bar.

I ran after her,on the way out I grabbed the guys and they were yelling because I interrupted their fun but that's didn't matter for me.

" STOP!" - I yelled after the girl who were running away from me in her scantily cloth,she was only wearing a bikini cause this was her unform.

I caught up to her and pulled her into a warm hug. She buried her face into my chest. Though I don't know this young girl I felt I need to help her.

"Kendall,seriously? That's not fair,you got a girl for the night but we can't?" - James said a little pissed off. The guys were grumpy.

I said back with anger, " She's not who you think she is,she's quitted tonight so stop thinking she will sleep with me that way"

" I'm sorry but I gotta go" She said squirming out of my arms. She said , " bye" with tears in her eyes then she wanted to run away but I caught her by the wrist pulling her back.

" Let me go please,my baby needs me"- She said with her head down,looking the ground.

Logan muttered out, " You-you have a baby" She said shyly ," Yes and before I came to work tonight she got a fever and she's alone with my neighbor,she's babysitting her and I just want to be with her when she's sick,she's just 1 year old guys"

Carlos said nicely, " It's alright,you can come with us we'll drop you off our car is parking there" He said then we get in the car along with her.

**Do you guys want a continue? Review let me know what you think,ideas for this story are very welcomed if you want to see your idea in the story ;)**


	2. Gettting help

**Here the next chapter :) Here's a quick update :D**

**Her Pov.**

I told to Logan the directions to my adrees and he drove to my little home. As we arrived in front of my house my stomach went into a knot. I was nervous cause **1.,** I never showed my place to anyone and **2.,** even tough they helped me,they are still strangers to me.

The blond guy interrupted the silence , " So this is it,we will see you again? Somewhere else not there where we met?."

I said politely, " I don't know but I have to go inside you know I'm a mom and I have things to do"I got out of the car but Kendall followed me.

" Here's my number,if you need help with money or job just call me,and if you feel alone just give us a call and we'll visit you and promise me that you won't go back to that man it's not worth it,I will ask my boss and If he agrees you can come and work with us"

I answered to him, " Really,that would be great,I hate working there but there's the only place where they offered my a job instantly. I wonder if you and the guys want to come in maybe we can even do a little party cause you have a birthday today and if I can put down Madison to bed easily I can spend the night with you guys, So you would love to come in?"

I looked at Kendall with a waiting look,he turned around and asked the boys if they want to stay here and they said they would love to so they stayed. I went up to my little house door and opened, " Quiet,she might sleeping and I don't want you to wake her up" I told the guys. They nodded signing that they understand it.

I walked into my house on the small hall behind my back with the guys. As I went further they looked around very curiously.

" It's not so big for the 2 of us but it's clean and the cheapest in this neighborhood what good for kids so I thought it would be a great choice" -I said as we reached the living room.

Logan said friendly, " It's a pretty cool house though!" I just said, " Thanks" and walked into the living room wich was the 2nd biggest room in the house. I saw my neighbor on the couch in her lap with my sick little Madison,she was sweaty,hot and tired. If you ask me not a great conversation for a little toddler. My neighbor is an 50 years old woman,she's a very big help to me,if I need to go the store or something she can come over and watch her. She's so nice.

" She still has a fever and I gave to her the medicine a half hour ago so for the night she has to be okay,if she won't be better just call me" She said and handed to me my tired angel. I thanked to her the help. She said goodbye and went home.

Meanwhile this the guys just stood there in the middle of the living room. They didn't know what they allowed to do so I spoke, " If you're hungry there's food in the fridge you can choose anything from there her food is not there and make yourself home it's totally fine" I said with a smile. They said 'okay' and joined me on the couch.

We started to talk about how they meet,how they became friend and stuffs like that. Then they wanted to know about that I still have friend cause I'm a teen mom,and where her father is,so I told them, "

I have a few friends in the city and I usually meet with them in every second month but my best friend is live here in the street too with her boyfriend. You wonder why I didn't move in with them,cause their house is big but not for me and a baby,you couldn't believe how much things you need if you have a little girl,sometimes when I had to shop my eyes go huge,its so expensive to live alone with a baby as a single mom. Her daddy is not here,when I was 2 month pregnant we got into a huge fight then he just packed his things together and left me there pregnant,alone without money and house so I moved to my best friend until my baby girl born. Then we moved here."

Unexpectedly Kendall pulled me into a hug. It was a comforting hug. I cried a little but not because of my ex but for my little girl,f I not work for a stript girl I'll have to watch her grow up without those things what any other kid have at her age. I hate the tought of this,seeing her sad it would kill me.

" Gosh,you've been went trough a lot I can see,but the only thing is more important than this and that is you have a little girl like Madison she's so cute."- Logan said.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna tell my boss that you need a job urgently then I'll call you up okay?" Kendall said to me trying comfort me. I nodded just as Madison who was now in Carlos hand,began to gag. I took away from Carlos the sick Madison and rushed into the bathroom with her in my arms. Just as we reached the toilet I knelt down and held her head and she puke into the toilet and she pukes again and again,every time she just puked a little but she was very fussy and slowly she got out of my control,she started kicking with her feet and she kicked me in the stomach. I let out a small 'ouch' but she continued it,she was very tired but there's no way that I'm gonna get her to sleep anytime,I have to stay up with her.

I rinsed out her mouth with water and brushed her teeth so she won't get sick again I can only hope this. Madison was in my arms and I tried to sooth her cooing to her but she still kept kicking around and she kicked me again.

_OUCH! That's hurt._

I went back to the living room and found the guys eating spaghetti on the floor laid against the couch.

They looked up to see where's the crying coming from,then they saw it. I knew I won't be a good company with a sick child so I told the guys," You guys can go home,I can't get her to sleep sorry"

They said it's totally fine until Carlos said," We can sing her a song?That might calm her down." They waited for my agree,though they really shouldn't help me but they did. They're very nice guys.

"Sure,but I highly doubt it will sooth her down" - I said as Kendall took away from my the fussy Madison,she began to calm down but after minutes she starts her tantrum again.

I put her down to bed,they sang a song to her and surprisingly she fast asleep.

"How did you do this? Thanks,you just saved me from staying up all night and kicks to my stomach"- I said thankfully.

"You're welcome,I'll call you in the morning around 11 okay? But we have to go now it's very late and tomorrow we have to work"- Kendall said giving me a goodbye hug. The guys give me one too.

"Okay thanks the help,I'll wait for your call" I called after them as they climbed into the car and drove away. They waved to me till they were in sight. I walked back into the house and plopped down on the couch,tiredly. I didn't even know it what time is it was but I felt asleep on the couch as soon my head hit the soft pillows.

**Soo? How was this chapter? Like it? Not ? Let me know**


	3. New Job?

**Read again the 2nd chapter cause my computer was being stupid and left out a whole part at the end of the chapter,sorry :P**

**Here's the 3rd chapter :DI spent my free time on this chapter so hope you'll enjoy and like it :D( I should packing for my vacation LOL) Thanks for the review Kaleigh!**

**Her Pov.**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I sat up in my bed,rubbed my eyes and picked up my phone from the nightstand as I walked out of the room to the hall so I won't wake up the sleeping Madison.

I asked still half asleep with a raspy voice, " Hello?" I heard the guys on the other side of the line.

"Hey,It's me Kendall. I called you because I have a good news. My boss said since he wanted to do something new for our concerts we'll need a background dancer and since you learned dancing you can take the job,so what do you say?- he asked happily.

I was happy inside but I was still half asleep,I didn't recognize too much about the world.

" Can you call me back later? I just woke up and I hear Madison is crying"- I said yawing.

" Oh sure,sorry if I woke you up. I'll call you back later bye"-

"Sorry"

" It's okay" with that Kendall hang up.

I went back to our small bedroom and saw Madison standing in her crib waiting for me with teary eyes and her big brown eyes were looked up at me. She so precious.

" What's up my little angel?" Her small lips turned into a smile as I said her nickname. She's always and forever will be my angel.

She pretended like she would eat something,that's how she says she's for me she's hungry as I walked over to her bed and picked her up.

"Okay mommy gonna make you something till that you want to watch SpongeBob?" -I asked smiling cause I knew very well that this is her favorite show. She said on her baby voice, " yes" I replied," Alright,go and sat down on the ground I'll turn on the tv for you" I said and put her down and she crawled over to the tv.

I made breakfast for us and just when I wanted to start eating Madison who was in her high chair waiting for her food my phone rang again. I let out a chuckle as I told Madison " Wait a minute,mommy gonna get her phone"

She giggled along with me,it was one of her cute moments. I picked up my phone and sat back to the table in front of Madison and started to feed her. It was fresh fruits and crackers cause her stomach is still sick.

" Hey Kendall" - I said with a chuckle his name after I learned it from our last early call.

"I hope you're not busy this time"- He said softly.

"I just feed Madison so answering for your answer yes I take the job." - I said with a big smile on my face. Finally I got a normal job and maybe get know a few nice guy aka the BTR guys.

"That's awesome tomorrow you should start at 9 is that possible?"- Kendall asked.

"If I can get ready with her and she won't be fussy about that I wake her up early I can be there but I can't promise"- I said with a chuckle. I could hear the other guys in the back round too and they all wanted to talk with me it was funny to hear their fight over the phone.

" Okay,then we'll see you and little Madison tomorrow. Anyway how is she?"

" Much better since last night's accident nothing happened and she's eating properly so I think she'll be alright."

Our conversation was interrupted by Madison's little speaking. She just tried so hard to say something, I went quiet and Kendall stopped talking. I listened closely then she said " kwendall" on her baby voice.

" Kendall did you heard that she tried to say your name"

" Yeah I heard it she's so cute I'll let you finish your breakfast,the guys can't wait to see you"- He said as Carlos spoke into the phone something like " give me the phone please"

"I seriously need to go we only had a 5 minutes break from the dance rehearsal,see you then"- He hang up.

" Mommy got a new job little angel and we'll visit them tomorrow morning okay?"- Madison let out an excited squeal.

* * *

**Next morning**

I waked up Madison around seven-twenty. She was still half asleep so I could get ready with her easily.

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=90067965 ( Their clothes)

We ate then I put her into the car,buckled her in,I get in put my bag on the passenger seat then we started our 1 hour car ride to Rocque Records.

I picked up Madison who was now active and excited to see the guys. I put on my shoulder my bag,locked up the car then walked into the building.

After 5 minutes I found the guys. They were hanging out on the hallway.

" Hey guys"- I said cheerfully. They all rushed up to me and gave us a big welcoming hug.

James said, "Our dance teacher is have a day off today so we'll you teach the dances what we've got so far. Come this way" He led me to the dance studio what was down the hall. The guys followed us.

" You are okay with Madison if she would be in the dance studio too? It would be more comfortable for her,she still has to use to the new enviroment and stuffs"- I asked questioningly hoping they think I'm not weird.

" She can stay if this okay with you and we will put the music on low voice"-Logan said as he went over to the CD player and started to play their new music Windows Down.

"Perfect"- I said.

I put into the corner Madison's carrier and take her out,letting her crawl on the floor. They showed me the moves and I learned them very quickly but soon they got distracted by Madison who crawled over to their legs and began to giggle as the guys tried to move away from her during the dance so they won't step on her small hand.

We could do 2 song like this when they totally forgot about that we should rehearsal the dance moves not play with little Madison.

" Guys"- I called them but they were too tired to listen to me,they just sat down on the floor and played with Madison who enjoyed the guys attention.

We were all sweaty and tired but that's can't be real that I can do longer the routine than these guys.

Logan take over Madison from Kendall when Carlos took out his phone taking photos about the guys with Madison.

She managed to get them of off their feet. The guys already love the little Madison so much.

Kendall looked up at me holding the smiling Madison, " Come join to us we don't bite " I just chuckled and sat down beside Logan in the circle.

" So when we have to do the next perform" - I asked.

" In the next month we'll have a huge concert and our management aka your boss said you have to came so that's will be your first concert as our back dancer." - Carlos said smiling widely.

" Sounds cool"- I said. I still can't believe that I'm working for a famous band. It's so unbelievable.

**Hope you like it :) next chapter coming soon :) Thanks for reading!**

**If you have any idea what would be good in this story line let me know ! Cause soon I'll need them**


	4. She knows

**I'm back with a new chapter :D Enjoy ;)**

**_Little info: Melissa- Your BFF_**

**_Cody- Melisssa boyfriend and Mady- Madison's nickname ;)_**

**Her Pov. **

We dance trough the last 2 hours of my job time. They would like to know me better so after we changed into fresh clothes we went down to the nearest Starbuck's. We had a normal chat cause Mady felt asleep a half hour ago and still sleeps.

Logan asked sipping of his ice tea, "So,wich song is your favorite so far?" I replied, " I like all of them but the woo hoo song is pretty epic" I said with a slight chuckle. They laughed along with me. We talked about almost everything and anything what came to our mind when my phone ring interrupted us. I digged trough my baby bag for my phone and I find it after searching it almost 5 minutes. I looked at the ID it's said Melissa,my best friend who I talked about earlier with her boyfriend Cody. I excused myself and answered the call.

"Hi!" - I greeted her happily.

" I just called you up to ask you if our plans about tonight is still on cause I heard Mady got sick."- She said concerned in the phone.

"Yes,it's still on but before that I need to go shopping cause we ran out of food and diapers,you know where's the key so make yourself home until we arrive. Cody is coming too?"- I said.

"He wants to come,so yeah we coming together"- She answered cheerfully.

" Great it will be a good night,bye" I hang up. I put my phone down on the table and turned back in my seat to the guys.

"It was great to hang out with you guys but we have to go,today is the big shopping day." - I said as I started to pack together my stuff. I stood up,picked up Madison car seat and I wanted to leave when the guys called my name,I turned around and asked, " yes?"

Kendall said cutely, " Can we help with the shopping?" I thought about it for a second then I said , "why not,then let's go! Mady will wake up soon we need to be quick"

We went shopping. After 2 long hour,we done. We bought everything. My car's truck is full with the things what we bought. Since the guys offered their help, I wanted to repay to them so I invited them to our movie night.

" I can't believe finally we can meet with your friend!- Carlos said with happiness.

I said chuckling, " Me either but don't be crazy around her Carlos! Plus she brought her boyfriend so James don't try to get a date with her,okay?" James shook his head no and said, " I won't, I swear!"

"Good, guys please help carry in the bags "- I said. They took into their hands as much bags as they just could . I took 4 bag into my hand when somebody take it away from me,I looked up and met with Kendall green eyes.

"I'll take these in,you just bring Madison"- He shot me a smile and we went in. It was fun to watch the guys as they suffered with the bags.

I directed the boys to the kitchen where they put down the bags. I didn't notice we had company until I turned around and saw Melissa on the couch with Cody.

" Hey guys!" - I said and give them a hug.

Melissa said, "Hi Y/N!" Who's these guys? What's going on? Are you gonna tell me?" She's very protective when it come to boys.

I went over to the couch,put down Mady's car seat,unbuckled her and picked her up.

I answered smiling ," Melissa they're my friends, he's Carlos that's Kendall and they James and Logan. Guys she's my best friend and her boyfriend Cody." I said introducing the guys.

The boys said in union, " hi"

"Guys you can sit down I'll put away the things and Melissa there's snack in the cabinet take out them while I gonna change her diaper."

When I came back Melissa fumed from anger. The guys looked down at the floor. What happened while I was not here?- I thought.

Before I could say or do anything Melissa yelled, " What the hell were you thinking? Are went crazy? Gosh! You're a mommy to a 1 year old little girl and you seriously worked as a stript girl!?"

I thought- "Great,here we go,she find out my secret. That's not will turn out well. I told her I work as a waitress in a caffè shop."

I asked ashamed, " Who told you?" She got more angrier, " It's not matter who told me the 1 thing is matter that you worked there!Why? We could help you out if you needed money,you can count on us always"

" I don't need your money,I'm an adult and I can take care of Mady by myself!"- I yelled back wich caused a crying Mady.

" It's not look like you can do it by yourself,if Kendall didn't get you out of there you would still working there! You think she's happy look at her she's crying"

" That's not true! And that's because I'm yelling with you! She's happy and I have a new job so stop yelling with me,please"- I said with tears in my eyes.

"Girls!- Cody tried to tear us apart.

" Not now Cody,are you okay with her decision?"- Melissa snapped on Cody.

Cody tried talk sense into Melissa," Of course not but do you realize you yelling with her cause she made a bad decision what she tought it's the best in her situation?"

"I'm sorry I just shocked when Logan told me where you guys met,can you forgive me? I just want you to know we are here for you and don't think about a job like that again got it?" She said with a weak smile,hugging me.

I said , "I'm sorry that you disappointed in me,I didn't want to."

"It's okay,thank god Kendall realized what's the best for you and got you out of there"

" Yeah,thank you Kendall"- I said when I pulled away from Melissa hug. I went over to him and gave him a tight hug.

" You are important to us that's why she freaked out cause she cares about you,do you understand?" -He asked softly. I nodded.

" Good,now what we will watch?"

" Anything what Melissa brought"- I answered shrugging my shoulders.

The rest of the night flew away fast. You know the saying, if you having fun times flew away without knowing"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) I'm very busy with my problems and life but if I have time I'll update soon cause I have the next 2 chapter on paper and I won't tell you what is it about but its a cool chapter :)**


	5. Picnic,decision

**a new chapter :D Enjoy ;)**

**_Little info: Melissa- Your BFF_**

**_Cody- Melisssa boyfriend and Mady- Madison's nickname ;)_**

Her Pov.

The next day I waked up at 7-thirty and got ready for the day. Wich means,I picked out a cute outfit for myself and Mady. I went to the bathroom and got dress up,washed my teeth then did my hair. I had finish with all this by 8.15pm.

Our outfit : polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=94041760

I decided today me and Mady will go out to the park near our neighbor and eat ice cream,have a small picnic and just spend the day together. For a day i'll give her my full attention. She deserves it.

Since I worked lately almost all day I never had time for her or If I had I was too tired for play with her. So yeah,pretty much her babysitter, my neighbor spent the mostly with my own daugther. That's what I want to change from now on,I wanna be the best mommy who I can be cause she deserves so much more than that I gave her.

To the bedroom is connect an own bathroom. Once I did my daily routine I came out to see Mady tried to climb out of her bed. I walked over and picked her up,she snuggled up to me. The early morning hours she still sleepy but once she wakes up fully you can't stop her run around in the house.

I fed her and I ate too,then I packed together her baby bag and stuffs what we'll need and of course toys.

I helped her put on the sandal then I picked her up and put her into the stroller,later we can walk but once she'll get tired she's gonna happy that I bring it.

We headed to the park. Of course our first way lead to the playground. She just love playing with other kids,it was good to see that she's happy. Then we went for a walk around the lake and after that I laid down a blanket on the grass and take out the picnic basket and we eat and I just spent the time with my daughter.

It's started to get late so I packed together the picnic and we went home.

* * *

I was in the bathroom giving a bath to Mady I heard my phone ringing.

I turned off the water and picked up Mady from the bath tub,bundled her up into her towel and went to get my phone. I sat on the bed with Mady in my lap as I answered my phone.

"Hello"- I said into the phone.

"Hi,I'm Gustavo the boys and your boss and I just calling you cause I have an apartment for you wich is closer to the studio and it would be easier for you,It has 3 bedroom a big living room and I think it would be perfect for you and your daughter,so what do you say"- He said.

I didn't know what to say,it got me surprised.

"Sorry but I can't decide right now,I'll call you back later,bye"- With that I hang up. I sat there in shock,what I'm gonna do now? I thought one and dialed Logan's number.

After a few rings,he picked up his phone, "Hello,its Logan"

"Hi,am I disturb you guys?"- I asked.

"No,not at all,we just watching a movie but why did you call me,is everything okay or something happened with Mady?"- he asked worriedly.

" Well almost everything is okay. I need your help,could you come over now?I need to talk with somebody it's important"- I said in a rush as Mady squirmed in my arms

" Sure,I'll be over in 10"- He said and hang up.

* * *

Logan Pov.

When I hang up,the guys attacked me with their questions.

"Who was it?"- Kendall asked. Then James joined in, " Is everything alright?"

I went to get my jacket and said, " It was Y/N and she wants me to go over to her place,it's important"

"Do you want us to go with you?"- Kendall asked his buddy.

" No i'm good"- I grabbed the car keys and drove to her house.

* * *

Her Pov.

It was already 9pm and Mady should go to sleep soon. While I waited for Logan I finished bathing Mady,dressed her into Pj and I feed her. She made a huge mess but we had a good time. I love it when she's being silly. It's just so cute. As I lifted her out of the high chair and put her down on the carpet to crawl over to her toys,I heard the door bell ring. So I went and opened the door and there he stood.

"Hi,thanks for coming" - I greeted him with a hug.

"You called me so I came,now tell me the problem"- He said cutely as I lead him in the living room where we sat down on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?"- I asked friendly.

" No but thanks,so back to you what's wrong,you sounded worried on the phone" He took my hand into his and waited for my answer.

"Gustavo called me up this afternoon" His eyes went huge and asked, " HE FIRED YOU?"

Quickly I said before he would think something else, " NO. He gave me an offer,he can buy me and Mady a house near the studio wich has 3 bedroom,a huge living room and basically it's bigger then this house"- I said looking down. But he lifted my chin up," But why are you sad then? That's great! You guys will be closer to us"

I shook my head no, " You don't get it do you?" I asked him softly.

" What?"- He asked not understanding my problem about this whole thing.

I sighed then I went over to Mady and picked her up cause she said, "ma-ma" Signing that she want's to be in my arms. She snuggled over to me and closed her eyes. Aww,my little angel is tired.

"Logan,this is where she grew up this place is my home and I wouldn't able to give up because of a bigger house. She loves living her and so do I. And my best friend is living down the street,I don't want to leave. While on the other hand I think we should move in,she's gonna be older and she needs place to run what she won't able in this small house."

He gave me a hug and we stayed like that, "That's a tough decision but all I can say is that we would love to see you more often and if you listen to your heart you gonna know the answer,trust me"

Then his phone began to ring,he pulled away from our hug and picked up," Why are you calling?" - he said with a chuckle.

" Is she okay? We're worry about her that's why a called u"- Carlos said cutely.

" Aw that's cute but she's okay,don't worry. I'll tell you when I get home."- Logan said.

" OKay,tell her that we love her so much and give Mady a goodnight kiss in my name,please"- Carlos said on a baby voice. It was funny to listen their phone conversation since he put on speaker.

"I'll but I have to hung up,see you soon"

"See ya"- Carlos said with a smile in his voice. Logan turned his face back to me, " Sorry about that but Carlos loves you and Mady so much since he met with you."- He said.

" Don't worry,he's really cute. Sorry,but you should leave cause I have to put down her to bed."- I said.

" Oh okay it's totally fine,then we'll see you tomorrow at work. And don't worry about the house you'll make the right decision"

You escorted him to the door and said your goodbyes giving him a last hug.

You put down Mady for bed and you went to sleep too.

**Don't forget to review;) Sorry if this chapt sucks:/ I'm very sick and I did my best on this:)**


	6. First Steps,We're Moving

**Shoutouts : Thanks to everyone who left a review,follow or favorited my story! A Big Thanks goes to you guys out there! :D**

**IamPrincessHenderson , Barbra234 , DerailersFan , EuthoxiaPena12 , HendersonLover6185 , kimmy2shoes ,  
**

**BTR Fan**,**Kaleigh, spasticmonkey00 , Rikku94 :) **

**Want a shout out then review :)**

* * *

**Next Day**

Her Pov.

I tought today I'll surprise the boys in the studio,so I got ready myself and Mady then we headed to the studio.

**Their outfit : **polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=95968794

Once we got there,I picked up Mady and put her into the stroller,I got my bag and we went to see the boys.

I heard the guys talking down the hallway. It came from Gustavo's office,quietly I opened the door and saw the boys with Gustavo and Kelly looking something on the laptop.

" Hi guys!"- I greeted them. They shot their heads up in surprise.

"H-hi what are you doing here so early?"- Logan muttered in embarrassment.

"Well, I thought we have still much work on the dance so I came in earlier"- I answered simply with a shrug.

"Oh yeah we'll get right on it,"- Kendall said to me with a smile.

"What are you guys doing?"- I asked curiously as I picked up Mady from the stroller and with her on my waist walked up behind them so I could see the laptop screen. Well,it was not what I expected.

"Are you mad at us?"- Carlos asked feeling guilty.

"Of course not,but I thought i said I still have to think about it"- I said.

" And? You thought about it?" - He asked eagerly. To be honest I was up all night to make the right decision. And I know the answer. How the house looked like : polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=95991929

I answered with a big smile cause I knew what's gonna happen after I say it out, " You just got a new neighbor"

For a moment they were paralyzed then they pulled me into a tight group hug.

" Guys,guys can't breath"- I said giggling. So they let me free.

"Now let's get done with the dance for today"- James announced and we went to the dance studio.

Just like last time I put her down on the floor so she can go where she wants. In the middle of Untouchable

I heard Kendall calling my name,so I turned around to see the most memorable moment in my life.

"Oh my gosh!"- I said not believing to my eyes. Carlos instantly take out his phone filming Mady.

"How did you do this"- I asked from Kendall rushing up to Mady.

He just shot me a cute smile and said, " She did it without any help"

Mady just took her first steps! When I turned around I saw Kendall paralyzed in his track,looking down to his leg.

Mady slowly stood up by own her own with a little support aka Kendall's leg. She was gripping Kendall's sweatpant concentrating on her moves. When she stood up totally she looked up at Kendall with sparkly eyes, then she turned her head towards me smiling as she lifted her right leg up and stepped one further.

I knelt down and waited with open arms Mady, who slowly made her way to me with small steps.

"Come here baby girl!"- I cooed to her. She let out a squeal and reached for me,just as she could reach me she felt on her butt. The guys and me started to cheer and clap while she tried to stood up but fail it,so I grabbed her hand and we made small walks around the guys.

After Mady got bored with this she got sleepy so I laid her down for a nap in the stroller outside the hall. I let the door open a little so I can hear if something's wrong. We continued the dance rehearsal for hours. It was 6pm when we finally could go home. Wich mens we spent 7 hour with dancing.

We were all tired,exhausted and sweaty.

The guys picked up their bags,I strolled Mady in the stroller and we made our way out of the building.

"Are you okay with it if I post her first steps on twitter?"- Carlos asked with puppy eyes. They were too magical,I gave in, " Yes,now can you let us go home? I'm super tired and it's a 1 hour ride to my house." - I let out a yawn.

" What if we give you a ride?"- Kendall offered.

"I take it"- I said yawing an another while the guys helped us into the car with Mady.

**More coming when I'll have time :) Be patient **


	7. Melissa&Cody coming too,Moving

**Shoutouts : Thanks to everyone who left a review,follow or favorited my story! A Big Thanks goes to you guys out there! :D**

**IamPrincessHenderson , Barbra234 , DerailersFan , EuthoxiaPena12 , HendersonLover6185 , kimmy2shoes ,  
**

**BTR Fan**,**Kaleigh, spasticmonkey00 , Rikku94 :) **

**Want a shout out then review :)**

* * *

We arrived to my house. Logan parked down the car.

I grabbed the car seat and the baby bag,before I climbed out of the car I said," Thank you guys for the ride! See you guys soon,goodnight" I waved to them,shutting the car door. We waved bye to each other. They drove away.

I looked down my little girl in the car seat. She was still up and smiling up at me with her big blue eyes.

"We're moving little angel"- I said cooing to her.

I went in,packed down my things. I picked up Mady and fed her firstly,then I bathed her,dressed her up into her favorite pj and put down her to sleep.

It was already 11pm. I was tired but I wanted to talk with my BFF,Melissa about this. The moving.

So I called her up and she said she'll be over in 5. And just like she promised,in 5 minutes she got here..

I let her in and we sat down on my bed in the bedroom. I only turned on the small lamp on my nightstand cause I don't want to wake up the sleeping Mady. She had a long day. She needs her sleep.

"So why did you called me up?what's up?"- She asked.

"I'm moving"- I said simply.

"To where and when? When this all happened? They know about this,I mean the guys"- She asked puzzled. Not understanding a thing.

"Don't worry yes they know. Actually it was Gustavo's idea and I accepted the offer. He bought us a big house near the studio in the guys neighbor. And...well,I want you to tag along. You and Cody could move in with me."- I said hoping she will say yes.

"So you're saying you have a huge house and you want me and Cody to move in with you and Mady? Of course I'm in girl! I wouldn't let you go alone. We'll have so much fun,and we can decorate the house."- She said excitedly.

"Yes! It's so shocking but I think Mady will love the house, it has a huge garden with a playground."- I said with a wild smile.

""I'm so happy to hear this"-Melissa said happily.

We should go to sleep. I'm very tired."- I said with a yawn.

Next morning I got wake up by somebody. Not so happily I opened my eyes to see who shook me awake,I met with a pair of green eyes.

"Hey get up beautiful"- He said giving me a hug. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes,sat up looking at Kendall half asleep. I wasn't totally awake that's why I asked Kendall, " Why are you here?"

He let out a chuckle smiling at me, " Gustavo gave for all of us a whole week off,so get up and help packing"- He said as he stood up from my bed.

I asked, " Why?"

"Don't remember? You're moving and we're helping,now get ready" He bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek then he let me alone in the room to get ready. I choose a simple outfit since we'll work all day with the boxes and packing up my stuffs and Mady's.

When I finished getting ready I went to the kitchen to eat something. I found James and Logan at the oven making breakfast.

"Morning guys"- I said cheerfully as I walked over and give them a giant hug.

"Morning"- James said with a smile.

" Are you hungry?"-Logan asked playfully. Just then my stomach growled. The guys started to laugh.

"I think this is a yes"- Logan said pulling me into an another hug. I turned around to see what the rest of the guys doing. Carlos was watching Spongebob with Mady on the couch. They were having a good time in each other company meanwhile Kendall and Melissa was sitting on the carpet packing the books from the shelve into boxes.

I know we can't take all of my furnitures and clothes,toys at once into our new house. So we'll do a few round with our cars and the removals. Slowly but we'll do it.

I think I got lost in my thought cause suddenly Logan held a plate with food in front of my face. What I gladly take it and we sat down and ate.

We had a small conversation during breakfast,

"Do you want to start with Mady's toys and clothes then we can pack your things together what's very important for a night,then we'll just came back on the next day."- James asked/said.

"That's a good idea,sure"- I answered.

"Melissa and you got your things packed together? Cause I'm glad you're helping to me but I think you should pack too in your own house."- I said with a chuckle.

"Hey,I'm not so stupid! I packed together clothes for myself for a few days and Cody packing the rest of it. I have everything under control." - She said with a smile. The rest of the day went by packing everything together,and take into the new house. Around 8 at night we were all sitting tiredly in the new house.

"I think we did a good job"- I said looking around in the huge living room wich was full with boxes.

We all got extremely exhausted.

"Since we done with the moving,can we go tomorrow to the Disney World,please"- Carlos said with sparkly eyes.

We changed looks. The rest of the guys nodded.

"With me it's fine"- Melissa said.

"It will be so much fun"- Carlos said jumping in happiness.

"Then we'll leave,goodnight"- Kendall said getting up and said giving us goodbye hugs and night kisses.

Mady was so cute,each of the guys hugged her and kissed her cheek but she don't want to let them go. So literally I had to pull her off of them.

The guys went home,we headed to bed.

**More coming when I'll have time :) Be patient / Review,favorite or follow the story :D Thank You**


End file.
